Love Drunk
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: After Patricia chooses Jerome over Eddie, this is Eddie's reaction. But will everything stay Patrome or will there be a Happy Dappy Peddie Ending? Rated T for: Swearing and Sexual Preferences.


**Love Drunk**

**Yes, i'm having Majour Typing Writer's block on Advocated and Boyfriend Tag. So when I get Writer's Block, I do a songfic!**

**_Peddie_****  
**

_**Top down in the summer sun**  
**The day we met was like a hit-and-run**  
**And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)**  
**The sky was burning up like fireworks**  
**You made me want you oh so bad it hurt**  
**But girl in case you haven't** **heard...** _

How could she do that to me?! First time, Shame on you, Second time, SHAME ON ME! How Could I be so BLINDED?! She was my love! And she went back to her ex, Jerome! All he cares about is sex, and girls, I actually care about her!

One Day she'll understand...

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye** _

Trixie and I always had some good times laughing at Twilight movies while drinking Jack Daniels and eating Popcorn... Now when she comes back to Anubis, she's as drunk as a skunk! And I know Jerome did this, because he takes ADVANTAGE of her!

**_Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over_**

Will she EVER understand...How much I LOVE her?!

**_Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl you make me such a lush_ **

I remember one day, Her and I went to Six Flags in Liverpool and she grasped my hand as we dove down the rollercoaster. Back when times were good, just her and I, no Jerome.

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over**_

That was the day I was going to confess my feelings for her, but SOMEONE up there hates me! As soon as we got back from Six Flags, Jerome begged her to take him back...I prayed during that half second of silence that she would say no, but to my disappointment, she said yes.

_**All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober** _

I'm tired of trying...There's plenty of fish in the sea, right? Oh no, BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF DAMN ENGLAND! *_Door Slam* _

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over**  
**I'll love you forever, forever is over**  
**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**  
**So don't call me crying**  
**Say hello to goodbye** _

"Jerome, WHY WERE YOU STARING AT HER?!"

"Babe, listen. I promise she came onto me."

"Oh YEAH, and THAT! When I came back from the bathroom you were KISSING HER!"

"She, came onto...me"

"Whatever!"

"Oh it's not like your a good kisser anyways!"

"Wha-?! So you wanna break up!?"

"Yes! I have been waiting AGES for you to say that. I wanted to see how long I could go with YOUR PATHETIC ASS!" _*Stomping, Another Door Slam*_

_*Sobs* _

"Ed-Eddi-Eddie?" Patricia stutters, her mouth choking back tears.

I turn my head to see Patricia, just who I wanted to see. Her mascara and eyeliner was running and tears left long black lines down her face.

"Yeah?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Did you-Did you-...hear that?"

"Uh, yeah." I shoot a half baked smile in her direction, obviously forced though.

"Why did I go out with him?! I was nothing to him! He must be too good for mine." Patricia sobs, her hands covering her eyes.

The next thing I do is grab her hands and force her to look at me.

"Trixie, he's not to good for you! It's vice versa! You're too good for him! You deserve way better, someone better, like...me" I trailed off.

She stares me straight in the eyes and kissed me.

_**Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over**_

After we break, which was WAY too soon. She looks at me, smiling.

"Eddison Sweet how did you get so charming?"

And with that, we continued our snogging session.

**_Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now It's over..._ **

**The End!**

**I know the song had almost NOTHING to do with this scenario, but this is the way I am...When I hear a good PatriciaxEddie song, I GET IDEAS!**

**This usually cures my Writer's Block so Advocated should come sometime in today or tomorrow aswell as Boyfriend Tag!**

**Song: 'Love Drunk' By; Boys Like Girls**

**Love,**

**Andrea x**


End file.
